Un petit moment ensemble
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: -Pour ma waifu, et la Saint-Val'- Kurami et Fil, l'humaine et l'elfe, l'esclave et la maîtresse. En ElvenGarde, la patrie des elfes, elles se comportent l'une envers l'autre comme leur rang social l'a voulu. Mais de temps en temps, à l'occasion d'un petit moment ensemble, elles s'évadent loin de tout cela et peuvent se comporter comme des amies. Des amies, ou plus encore... -Yuri-


D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Kurami avait toujours eu Fil auprès d'elle. En réalité, c'était plutôt le contraire; Kurami était l'esclave de la famille de Fil depuis sa naissance, et de fait, c'était son devoir à elle de servir l'elfe en permanence. Mais enfin, avoir Fil auprès d'elle, telle était l'impression qu'elle avait toujours eu, puisque sa maîtresse s'était toujours mystérieusement arrangée pour l'avoir sous les yeux aussi souvent que possible, quitte à manquer certains baquets ou certaines réceptions auxquelles sa famille, l'une des plus populaires en ElvenGarde, était invitée. Kurami n'avait jamais compris cet intérêt que l'elfe lui portait. En vérité, elle n'avait jamais voulu le comprendre, car une relation amicale entre la maîtresse et l'esclave aurait été très mal perçue par la famille de la première, et comme la seconde lui était reconnaissante de ne pas être trop dure avec elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui attirer des ennuis. Pourtant, elle aurait aimé devenir amie avec Fil... juste pour ressentir un peu de chaleur dans cette vie laborieuse... Et puis, elle aimait bien l'elfe. Elle avait d'abord toujours admiré sa beauté, même lorsqu'elle était encore une petite fille, et que Fil, par la plus grande longévité de sa race, avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme, apparence qu'elle garderait pour des dizaines et des dizaines d'années encore. Kurami aimait la blondeur délicate de Fil, les longues mèches qui s'entortillaient autour de sa tête et faisaient comme une cape autour d'elle. Elle aimait les motifs dorés raffinés qui ornaient son front, ainsi que les petites pierreries roses qui y scintillaient doucement. Elle aimait, plus que tout, ses yeux violets nuancés de losanges roses, entourant les iris comme des pétales de fleur. Elle aimait également la douceur de l'elfe, son calme et sa retenue, sous lesquelles couvait une profonde indignation pour ce système ancestral qui faisait de Kurami son esclave, et son fort caractère dominateur et parfois violent, qui ne faisait pas ressentir au premier abord. En somme, l'humaine aimait vraiment bien l'elfe... voire, vraiment très bien.

Ou plutôt, songeait Kurami en puisant un sceau d'eau au puits, bien des années après l'époque où leur amitié était impossible, elle aimait totalement l'elfe. Oui, elle en était amoureuse, pas depuis le premier regard -car la première fois que toutes deux s'étaient regardées, Kurami n'était qu'un nourrisson-, mais plutôt depuis la fois où Fil lui avait offert des sucreries. L'esclave posa lourdement son sceau d'eau sur le sol, et un peu du liquide déborda et vint tremper ses chaussures. Elle poussa un cri indigné et recula d'un bond en agitant le pied pour l'égoutter. Tout autour d'elle, la végétation était bleue, rose et violette, et des sphères de lumière dérivaient autour d'elle. Les lieux étaient déserts à cette heure; sans doute était-on en train de préparer la fête annuelle des amoureux. Kurami leva un instant les yeux dans les rayons de lumière qui perçaient le feuillage bleu des arbres et donnaient presque l'impression que l'on se trouvait sous l'eau. Elle repensa au jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de Fil, complètement et définitivement. C'était un jour ordinaire, et Kurami était une jeune fille, plus une fillette. Elle était encore assez jeune, cependant, et timide, et elle n'osait pas s'adresser à sa maîtresse autrement qu'en contemplant ses chaussures. Les élans d'amitié de l'elfe l'embarrassaient et elle craignait qu'un jour, on découvre la bonté de Fil envers son esclave. Mais enfin, ce jour-là, Fil avait, on ne sait comment, réussi à fausser compagnie à ses deux suivantes, deux elfes qui la suivaient presque quotidiennement. Elle avait entrainé Kurami, en plein milieu d'une de ses tâches quotidiennes, et malgré les protestations nerveuses de l'humaine, au coeur de la forêt bleue, dans un coin reculé où sans doute personne ne venait jamais. Sous son bras, elle portait un pot à gâteaux blanc.

"Mangeons ensemble, avait gracieusement proposé l'elfe, une fois qu'elles avaient pris place sur un banc en pierre rose."

Et elle avait ôté le couvercle du pot, débordant de friandises rouges. Kurami se trouvait vraiment apeurée d'être là, seule avec Fil, à cause de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'elfe si on la découvrait si aimable avec une esclave, et aussi parce qu'elle l'intimidait un peu, elle si belle et si importante. L'humaine avait donc secoué la tête et protesté :

"Fi, arrête de m'être sympathique. Si tu traites une esclave comme moi comme une amie..."

Elle n'avait pas achevé sa phrase, espérant que son interlocutrice comprendrait à demi-mot et s'en irait. Mais Fil n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, elle avait souri aux paroles de Kurami, comme si ces mots l'avaient touchée et l'attendrissaient. Un si doux sourire...

L'elfe n'avait pas semblée inquiète de l'idée que son esclave lui suggérait. Elle avait plutôt demandé d'un ton taquin, en refreinant à demi son rire délicat et clair comme un son de clochette :

"Tu ne veux pas être amie avec moi, Kurami ?"

Cette idée avait révolté l'humaine. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait être amie avec Fil ! C'était son souhait le plus cher ! Elle avait aussi eu peur, malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait du danger de leur relation, que l'elfe croit qu'en effet elle ne l'aimait pas et s'en aille, la laissant seule pour de bon.

"Ce n'est pas ça, avait affirmé Kurami avec force, en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Mais s'ils l'apprennent et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..."

Elle n'avait pas vu le regard de son interlocutrice s'adoucir un peu plus. Mais les mots que l'elfe prononça ensuite valaient tous les doux regards du monde.

"Toi et moi sommes différentes, avait déclaré Fil. Si je fais une erreur, tu seras là. Actuellement, je veux que tu restes à jamais à mes côtés."

A ces mots, Kurami avait senti ses joues devenir brûlantes tout à coup. Et quand Fil avait posé sa main délicate sur son épaule nue, elle s'était sentie frissonner de tout son corps.

"Alors je ne ferai pas la stupide erreur, avait murmuré l'elfe en se penchant de plus en plus près d'elle, de perdre la personne à laquelle je tiens tant."

Ce faisant, elle avait posé son autre main sur la joue de Kurami, et leur visage à toutes les deux étaient si proches que l'humaine sentait le souffle de l'elfe contre sa bouche. Elle crut que Fil allait l'embrasser; plus encore, elle le voulait ardemment. Un brasier semblait s'être allumé dans son ventre et s'être propagé dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle avait un peu de mal à aligner ses pensées, et ne comprenait pas ce subit sentiment d'allégresse qui l'avait envahie. En réalité, Kurami venait de tomber amoureuse de Fil, tout à coup. Sans préambule. Sans avertissement. Sans qu'elle eût pu se douter que ça arriverait. Elles ne s'étaient finalement jamais embrassées, mais Kurami rêvait depuis lors que cela se produise. Mais, pensait-elle, ce ne serait jamais le cas.

L'esclave revint à la dure réalité. Fil et elle ne s'étaient pas retrouvées seules toutes les deux depuis un moment maintenant, et cela lui manquait. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. Kurami referma ses mains sur l'anse métallique du sceau et le souleva. C'était lourd, mais elle avait l'habitude de telles tâches depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier en pierre violette qui se dressait devant elle, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas légers et précipités résonner en haut des marches. Elle leva la tête, intriguée -les elfe se pressaient rarement- et accrocha la silhouette gracieuse de Fil qui dévalait les marches en courant. Avant que Kurami eût pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe se jeta sur elle et manqua la faire tomber à la renverse.

"Fi ! protesta l'humaine en rougissant légèrement, tandis que le sceau se déversait sur le sol et les éclaboussait toutes les deux."

Elle était maintenant coincée entre le puits et Fil, qui avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle. Elle allait demander nerveusement à son amie de filer avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne ensemble, dans ce lieu de fréquents passages, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle remarqua le long manteau à capuche de l'elfe. Celle-ci ne s'habillait de cette façon qu'en cas de sortie clandestine hors de l'ElvenGarde, pour dissimuler ses longues oreilles d'elfe aux autres et que personne ne la reconnaisse. Ces sorties étaient toujours un prétexte pour Fil d'emmener son amie se changer les idées.

"Nous allons quelque part ? s'enquit Kurami d'un ton étonné.

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé que toi et moi pourrions sortir quelque part, répondit Fil de sa voix infiniment douce, en lui adressant un adorable sourire. Après tout, aujourd'hui est un jour important.

-Oui, répliqua son interlocutrice en essayant brusquement de se dégager. Et ta famille organise une grande fête à cette occasion. Ils vont te chercher partout, Fi ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de disparaître quelque part avec moi !

-Allons, Kurami, ne sois pas stupide, répondit l'elfe sans se départir de sa douceur et de sa bonne humeur. J'ai mieux à faire que de m'ennuyer avec ces vieux gâteux et ces démocrates arrogants. Comme sortir avec toi, par exemple."

Le visage de Fil s'était assombri et une lueur féroce brillait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'elle ajouta :

"Et le premier qui essaiera de m'en empêcher aura affaire à moi... D'accord ? conclut-elle en souriant de nouveau avec candeur.

-Je ne sais pas, Fi, murmura Kurami en se passant la main sur le dessus de la tête."

Elle en avait envie, bien sûr. Mais cela risquait d'être tellement compromettant pour sa maîtresse...

"Mais moi, je sais que c'est une excellente idée, répliqua l'elfe en attrapant Kurami par le poignet. Allez, arrête un peu de pleurnicher et suis moi !

-Mais... Fi !"

Son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester davantage et l'entraina en courant vers la sortie de la forêt.

/

"Tu es toute mouillée à cause de moi, Kurami, remarqua Fil en contemplant la tâche humide qui s'épanouissait sur les vêtements de son amie. Non pas que cela me dérange, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle d'un air ravageur, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

-Fi, arrête un peu de te moquer de moi ! protesta l'humaine, qui avait rougi."

Elles déambulaient dans les rues de la capitale du royaume des Imanity. Comme c'était la race de Kurami, elle se fondait sans soucis dans la foule, et l'elfe avait pris le soin de cacher ses oreilles, son front et ses yeux trop identifiables. Tandis que Kurami traînait les pieds derrière elle, elle observait avec attention les tenues féminines présentées dans les vitrines des boutiques. Fil Nilvalen adorait faire des achats.

"Oh ! Il y a l'air d'avoir des vêtements très intéressants dans celle-ci ! s'exclama soudain cette dernière en pilant net devant une vitrine. Il faut absolument que tu les essayes, Kurami !

-Mais... Non, attends... !"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'humaine se retrouva poussée dans une cabine d'essayages, tandis que Fil lui apportait des vêtements à essayer. Autant le dire tout de suite, c'était toujours des petites tenues légères, qui dévoilaient à peu près toutes les parties du corps féminin intéressantes à voir.

"Fi, où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? s'étouffa Kurami en sortant de la cabine d'essayages, vêtue d'une chemise dont les manches glissaient de manière irrépressible sur les épaules, et d'une jupe si courte que l'humaine ne pouvait pas bouger sans qu'on voit tout.

-Tu es adorable, Kurami ! affirma Fil en joignant les mains sous son menton, totalement sous le charme."

On pouvait pratiquement distinguer la masse de cœurs virtuels qui flottait autour d'elle.

"Fi, c'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'offrir un vêtement, mais je ne pourrai jamais travailler avec ça, se plaignit Kurami après avoir successivement enfilé une robe tellement serrée et collée au corps qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer, une tenue de servante dont chaque pan semblait bâiller plus que l'autre, et un justaucorps rose avec des bas résilles.

-Mais toutes ces tenues te vont si divinement bien, se lamenta Fil en glissant sa main sous son menton. Et je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi.

-Fi..."

Les joues empourprées, Kurami ne savait pas quoi répondre, quand elle avisa un uniforme scolaire sur un présentoir.

"Celui-là m'ira très bien, affirma-t-elle en attirant le regard de l'elfe dessus."

Celle-ci gonfla les joues avec contrariété, sans doute déçue que la jupe ne soit pas très courte et la chemise, pas assez près du corps. Mais elle laissa tomber son regard sur les longues jambes de son amie, qui avait enfilé le vêtement, et rougit avec ravissement.

"Tu es parfaite, Kurami, ronronna-t-elle en venant la prendre par la taille. Et cette tenue convient tout à fait aux filles avec de petites poitrines."

L'humaine devint encore plus rouge en entendant cette déclaration.

"Fi, arrête de te moquer de moi devant tout le monde ! s'écria-t-elle en essayant d'échapper aux bras amoureux de l'elfe."

Mais Fil ne consentit pas à la lâcher, du moins pas temps de n'avoir pas déposé un baiser papillon sur la joue de son amie. Elle trottina ensuite vers les caisses d'une démarche radieuse, laissant derrière elle une Kurami de plus en plus écarlate.

/

"Et maintenant, c'est l'heure du goûter ! décréta joyeusement Fil une fois qu'elles furent ressorties de la boutique. Tu es si mal nourrie par ma famille, il faut absolument que je répare cette abomination."

L'elfe passa son bras sous celui de son amie et l'entraina dans les rues joyeuses et bondées.

"Que veux-tu manger, Kurami ? s'enquit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi.

-Je ne sais pas, Fi, répondit l'intéressée. Qu'est-ce qui tu aimerais manger, toi ?

-Mm... Je pense qu'une glace fera parfaitement l'affaire, décréta joyeusement Fil.

-Mais... Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ça...

-Mais toi, tu aimes. Et si cela te convient, ça me convient aussi.

-Fi..."

L'elfe entraina l'humaine jusqu'à un petit restaurant en terrasse et la poussa sur une chaise, puis prit place face à elle. Après quoi, elle se contenta de la couver des yeux sans se départir de son sourire angélique. Mais son amie la considérait d'un air confus.

"Fi, commença Kurami après un moment, pourquoi est-ce que tu...

-Oh, voilà le serveur, constata l'elfe sans l'écouter. Ce sera une coupe de glace vanille et chocolat, avec beaucoup de chantilly et de crème anglaise, commanda-t-elle au jeune homme. Avec une seule cuillère, ça suffira.

-Une seule ? s'étonna l'humaine. Fi, qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?"

Son amie se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard innocent.

"Allons, allons, Kurami, tu vois le mal partout. Je ne manigance rien du tout, je me suis juste dit que ce serait plus convivial avec une seule cuillère, vois-tu.

-Plus... plus convivial ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Fi ?

-Pas tant d'impatience, voyons ! Tu verras le moment venu."

Kurami esquissa une moue peu convaincue. L'elfe s'amusait souvent à la tourner en dérision, la faisant passer pour une petite fille maladroite et pleurnicheuse devant tout le monde, si bien qu'elle se méfiait de ses idées farfelues. D'ailleurs, elle commença par être franchement hostile lorsque Fil plongea la cuillère dans la coupe de glace et la porta innocemment aux lèvres de son amie.

"Fi, tu cherches encore à me faire passer pour un bébé devant tout le monde ? s'agaça l'humaine en gonflant les joues.

-Mais non, Kurami, je veux juste partager un moment d'intimité avec toi, la détrompa l'elfe en se penchant plus près d'elle. Allez, ouvre la bouche."

Et elle prit délicatement le menton de Kurami entre ses doigts. Celle-ci s'empourpra, confuse, et finit par entrouvrir les lèvres. Fil y glissa la cuillérée de glace et elle aussi, malgré l'ombre de la capuche, sembla rosir.

"Très bien, ronronna-t-elle en tendant la cuillère à son amie. A toi maintenant."

L'humaine sentait bien que cette fois, son amie était sincère et souhaitait qu'elle se prête au jeu. Un peu maladroite, Kurami entreprit elle aussi de glisser des cuillérées de glace entre les lèvres de Fil, tout en laissant quelquefois ses doigts s'égarer sur sa joue. Elles continuèrent ce manège jusqu'à ce que la coupe de glace soit entièrement vide, et Kurami avait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons s'agitait au creux de son ventre.

/

Elles étaient toutes deux un peu émoustillées en ressortant du restaurant. Tellement pour tout dire qu'elles se contentèrent de marcher tranquillement l'une à côté de l'autre, sans parler. Kurami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Fil à la dérobée, et souvent cela la faisait rougir, tant elle trouvait l'elfe belle et merveilleuse, et tant elle l'aimait, aussi. A un moment, Fil surprit son regard et lui sourit. Puis, sans en avoir l'air, elle prit la main de Kurami et la pressa tendrement. L'humaine ressentit comme des picotements de chaleur dans toute la main jusqu'à l'épaule, et détourna les yeux, sans pour autant lâcher la main de l'elfe. Cette dernière observait discrètement Kurami en souriant doucement. Au bout de quelques pas, Kurami se sentit tirée par la main, et n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'emboîter le pas à Fil, qui avait bifurqué en direction de l'entrée d'un parc. L'espace vert semblait désert, et au bout de quelques instants seulement, elles se retrouvèrent seules.

"Fi, murmura Kurami en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes, pourquoi as-tu fait tout cela pour moi ?"

Maintenant qu'elles se trouvaient seules dans cet espace verdoyant, l'humaine pouvait enfin exprimer ce qu'elle avait à demander depuis si longtemps. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre, refusant implicitement de bouger tant que son amie ne lui aurait pas répondu. Cette dernière se tourna vers elle, et malgré l'ombre que la capuche projetait sur son front, elle vit ses grands yeux étonnés.

"Kurami, tu ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai emmenée te promener avec moi le jour de la fête des amoureux ?"

L'humaine leva des yeux timides vers elle, se sentant rougir légèrement. Elle allait répondre quelque chose, quand Fil s'écria d'une voix attendrie :

"Tu es tellement innocente, Kurami, c'est adorable !

-Fi, tu le fais exprès ? Arrête de toujours me traiter comme une enfant ! protesta l'intéressée.

-Je ne te traite pas du tout comme une enfant, murmura l'elfe en retrouvant son sérieux."

Elle prit l'autre main de Kurami dans la sienne et se rapprocha d'elle. Comme dans le souvenir de l'humaine, elle pencha son visage tout près du sien, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres d'une de l'autre.

"Si j'ai fait tout cela, Kurami, murmura Fil, c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis si longtemps...

-Fi..., répondit l'humaine sur le même ton, les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi, je... Je t'aime, Fi."

Elle eût à peine le loisir de finir sa phrase que la bouche de Fil se posait sur la sienne. D'abord déstabilisée par ce contact, Kurami se pencha davantage sur les lèvres de l'elfe et les pressa contre les siennes avec avidité. Fil et Kurami s'embrassèrent ainsi dans le parc désert, loin d'ElvenGarde, elles qui en rêvaient depuis si longtemps.


End file.
